Bound To Happen (A Pinecest Fanfiction)
by take71
Summary: The Mystery Twins know everything about each other... right? WARNING: The following story contains incest and mild sexual situations (not smut).
1. Mabel's Scrapbook

**Dipper's POV: (I'm gonna do random switching.)**

"Ow! Hey, stop it. MABEL! Get away from me." I yelled as something was squishing me.

"I'm down here!" She yelled back. "That's probably Waddles."

I looked up. She was right, it was Waddles, putting his snout onto my face.

"Aw, come on. Waddles, get off me." I pushed the pig right off my bed just as Mabel walked into my room.

"DIPPER! Don't hurt him! What did he ever do to you?" Mabel shouted as she ran over to Waddles, who was lying on his back.

"He got in my bed and put his nose in my face." I shouted back as I wiped the pig slime off my face.

"That's no reason to hit him. Now tell him you're sorry before I show Grunkle Stan your Internet history." Mabel said firmly as she crossed her arms.

I gulped. I didn't want ANYONE seeing that, let alone my Grunkle. "Okay." I walked up right to him and said. "I'm sorry."

"Good. Now don't do it again. Or you get the..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her... "GRAPPLING HOOK!" She fired it and it smashed through the window. She quickly put it back in her pocket. "I gotta go hide this. See ya later, dippingsauce." As she tried to run out, she ran and smacked into the closed door.

"Mabel, you ok!?" I asked.

"I DON'T FEEL PAIN, BRO BRO." She yelled as she got back up enthusiastically. "MABEL PINES IS FOREVER THE ALPHA TWIN. ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!" She chanted as she marched out of my room, carrying Waddles.

I groaned. Mabel sometimes can be a real pain in the ass. I mean, she's a great sister and all, but she really get on my nerves. Will she ever grow up?

I let out a sigh and tried going back to sleep, but once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep, also Grunkle Stan was yelling at Mabel for using the grappling hook on his window.

At about 10:30, I gave up and just got out of bed. I got on my usual clothes and started running, but before I could even make it out of the room, my foot stepped on something and I slipped and fell. Whatever tripped me went flying and hit me right in the nose.

"Ow!" I managed to pick myself off the floor. Then I looked at what tripped me. It was a book. No, not the one I carried around with me on my first summer here. It was blue and had a picture of Mabel on the front, dead center. Above the picture was the title: "Mabel's 1st Summer in Gravity Falls" except one of the L's were missing.

"Dammit, Mabel. Why do you leave your stuff in my room?" I said to myself. "Well, might as well take a look." I opened it up and looked at the pictures. Literally everything from that summer was there, from when the gnomes tried to kidnap Mabel, to when she won Waddles at the Mystery Shack's fair, to her first sleepover with Candy and Grenda (barf). I don't know how long I was there, but when I was finally getting to the end of the scrapbook, I saw a page that said "Warning: Do Not Continue unless you are/you've gotten permission from Mabel. This means you too, Dipper." There was no glitter, no stickers, no nothing. _Wow, she must mean business._ I thought. _Should I look? No, Dipper, you'll break her trust. You don't want to do that._ I started to close it when I thought of something.

 _Wait a minute. Why wouldn't she want me to see past that page? I'm her twin. We're supposed to tell each other everything._ I was getting really conflicted. I had to make a decision before she realized it was missing. _Well, maybe just a peek._

 **Mabel's POV:**

After I was done bugging Dipper, I went into my room to pick out a sweater for today. It was really hard to choose, but I chose a red sweater that said in bright purple letters: "You Look Nice Today" with the dot on the "I" replaced with a heart. Now I was ready to take on the day. "C'mon Waddles. Let's go make some Mabel juice."

Waddles was jumping up and down in front of my dresser, trying to reach a bag of cookies, which I gave him as treats.

"Waddles! You gotta be a good pig before you get a treat." I said as I tried to grab him. It didn't work, as he got scared and jumped right into the dresser, knocking it over on it's side, barely missing Waddles. He was obviously okay, because he went straight for the cookies that were knocked out of the bag.

Thankfully, nothing got out of the drawers, so I put everything that was on the top of the dresser back. I looked to make sure everything was there. Waddle's treats, my brush and comb, my mirror, picture of me and Dipper. But there was one thing missing.

"Where's that scrapbook?" I looked all over my room for it, getting more and more worried. "Oh no, I've lost it." I said before remembering where I left it. I put it down in...

Dipper's Room!

"Oh no! Dipper!" I panicked as I ran up the stairs to the attic as fast as my feet would let me. _No no no no no._ I thought. _I hope he didn't see it yet. I have to get there now!_

 **Dipper's POV:**

I sat there on my bed, frozen. I was about to do the dumbest thing of my life, but I didn't care. My curiosity was peaked. I needed to know now. I started to turn that page when...

"No!" Mabel came running through the doorway, not even bothering to knock, then she came flying at me.

I was shocked. "Mab-" Before I could finish, she tackled me. I was slammed on the hard wood floors. The scrapbook went flying out of my hands and landed on the other side of the room. We both ran to grab it, but Mabel got there first. She was panicked and furious at the same time.

"I thought my writing made it clear that NO ONE was supposed to look past that page, and I meant NO ONE." Mabel was really mad. _Congrats, Dipper._ I thought. _You broke her trust for good_.

"Mabel, I can explain." I said even though I couldn't. What was I gonna do, tell her I was looking at her stuff because we shouldn't keep secrets? It was a dead argument.

Mabel had calmed down. "Please Dipper, just tell me you won't do that again." She was nearly in tears. "I don't think you could've handled it."

I wanted to say "What do you mean, I can't handle it? What exactly can't I handle?" But not when Mabel was crying. That would have made her really upset. Instead I put my hand on her shoulder and said "Listen, Mabel, I'm sorry. I should've stopped. I guess curiosity got the best of me."

Mabel wiped away a tear. "Just don't do it again, ok? You don't have to know EVERYTHING about me, you know that right?" I nodded. "Ok, then. I forgive you."

"Awkward sibling hug?" I offered.

Mabel smiled. "Awkward sibling hug."

So then we hugged. But it wasn't the one we usually had. I mean like, yeah, we did the whole "pat, pat" thing, but somehow we didn't stop. And it wasn't awkward, it was actually kind of... nice. We were only there for about 7 seconds, but it felt like years, and for some reason I wanted to keep hugging her forever.

"Kids! My breakfast is not gonna make itself, you know. And I'm sure not going to." Grunkle Stan yelled from the kitchen. I suddenly realized where I was and broke away from Mabel. Her face was fire engine red, and I'm sure mine was about the same.

"So... I guess we should go make breakfast?" She asked quietly. Then I smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"Bet I can't beat you downstairs." She said as she sped out of my room.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start." I laughed, running after her. I always loved racing her, even if I lost.

But while I was running, my mind was trying to process what just happened. _Why did we hug like that?_ I thought. _Mabel's been acting weird this morning. I better keep a good eye on her._

I ran straight into a wall. I groaned. I was so focused on thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Watch where you run, Dip." Mabel teased as she beat me into the kitchen.

 **Mabel's Diary:**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Today my nosy brother almost got into my scrapbook, but I managed to stop him by tackling him. Amazing how much stronger I am than him. ALPHA TWIN FOREVER!**

 **Anyways, he apologized (like he always does) and we did an awkward sibling hug. But today's hug was different. It felt warm and cozy. I think that maybe, just maybe, something just clicked. I dunno.**

 **I'll write again later.**

 **Ok, bye!**

 **Mabel Pines**


	2. Lazy Tuesday

(Time Skip: 3:04pm)

 **Mabel's POV:**

Well, it's been a wonderful lazy Tuesday. Dipper went to go play laser tag with Soos, Grunkle Stan went 'shopping' and Wendy was downstairs watch the gift shop. I was just brushing my hair when someone burst into my room.

"Hide me, Mabel." Grunkle Stan ran around the room, looking for a place to hide. He finally slid under my bed, just as a policeman walked into my room.

"Where is Stan Pines?" He questions.

I twirled my hair in my fingers nervously. "Ummm..." Suddenly a crash came from downstairs. "What was that?" The policeman ran back downstairs. Eventually, he gave up and left.

"Ok, Grunkle Stan, get out." I said, peeking under my bed.

He came out from under my bed. He was smiling. "Thanks, Mabel. You're a real good kid." He walked a little faster than usual as he left my room. _Hmmm..._ I just shrugged and went back to brushing my hair.

 **Dipper's POV:**

I sat at a table just outside the laser tag room, just picking at a order of nachos. I had snuck out of there without Soos seeing. I wasn't in the mood for laser tag, even though I was the one who asked Soos to come with me.

"You ordered nachos without me?"

I looked up. Soos had just found me. He tried to look happy, but I could see he was worried about something. He just sat down across from me.

"You gonna eat those?" Soos asked, eyeing the nachos. I just pushed them. "Go ahead. It's no use. I'm not hungry."

Soos was surprised. "Dude, you've ditched laser tag and now NACHOS? You've never done either."

"Yeah, I know." I tried to laugh, but I couldn't.

"Dude, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything." Soos said.

"It's just..." I tried to get the words out. "It's just..."

"Just spit it out. C'mon, you can do it." Soos was trying to help.

"Mabel and I had a weird moment this morning, ok?" I covered up my mouth. The words just exploded out. I looked at Soos. He didn't look shocked, just a bit surprised.

"So I guess things are awkward between you and Mabel, huh?" I nodded. After that hug, Mabel kinda avoided me and kinda didn't. I didn't know where I stood with her at the moment.

Soos smiled. "Dude, that just happens. Don't worry about it. This should all blow off by tomorrow. But today..." He lowered his hat a bit. "I need backup. What do you say?" Soos looked at me, hopeful.

I smiled. Soos managed to cheer me up. I grabbed my laser gun and yelled "LET'S GO SHOOT SOME PEOPLE!" We ran back into the room, yelling the entire way.

(Time Skip: 4:41pm)

 **Mabel's POV:**

It's been too much lazy Tuesday, because I had nothing to do. I was lying on the grass, just staring into space, along with Waddles. Well, not really him, he was just rolling in a mud puddle nearby.

"Don't get too dirty, Waddles." I said, trying to be cheerful. It was useless.

My thoughts were shifted to Dipper. _I wonder how Dipper's dealing with what happened today. Nah, he went to play laser tag. He's fine. Or is he?_

"Watcha thinking about, Mabel." I freaked out a bit. I looked beside me and saw Wendy, lying down right beside me.

"Wendy? When did you get here?" I asked. _Why didn't I hear her coming over?_

"I've been here for like 10 minutes, trying to look where you're looking, but you're not looking anywhere." Wendy said without moving.

"But aren't you supposed to be running the gift shop?"

She laughed. "Since when do I take orders from Stan?" She did have a point. "So, watcha thinking about?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't know."

Wendy looked confused. "So let me get this straight. You came out to the field to think and you don't know what you're think about? That's kinda weird." Wendy sat up a bit. "C'mon, you can tell me anything. You know I won't tell anyone.

 _Well, Mabel, might as well get it off your chest._ "Do you swear not to tell anyone?" She nodded. "Ok, here goes. And please, please, please don't judge me for saying this." This time she hesitated a bit, but still nodded.

"I hugged Dipper this morning. But it wasn't the 'awkward sibling hug'. It was a real hug that seemed to last forever and..." I took a deep breath. "And I liked it."

I looked at Wendy's face for a reaction. For a few seconds, she just sat there, staring at me with her mouth shaped like an "O". _Oh no, I've shared too much._ I thought. _Now she'll look at me like a freak for the rest of my life._

Suddenly, Wendy started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"That's all? Just a hug from Dipper? I thought you were gonna say you killed someone or something." Wendy stopped laughing. "Mabel, it's fine! It's just a hug. Siblings hug each other all the time, even like that. It's totally normal."

I looked at her. "You sure?"

Wendy smiled. "Yeah. And besides, this will probably blow off by tomorrow. But for now..." Wendy got up and ran for the nearest hill. "Let's do a rolling-down-the-hill race!"

I put on a smile and picked myself (and Waddles) up before running after her.

 **Stan's POV:**

Well, it's been a good day. I watched Mabel and Dipper fail at making my breakfast (except for the Mabel juice), I was able to get out of the supermarket with $150 worth of groceries with the help of Mabel and I managed to swipe Mabel's diary from under the bed while I was at it.

Now I do occasionally take Dipper's journal and Mabel's diary, but I only do it because I want them to be safe, also I get the bonus of reading their secrets. But I had to focus on the task at hand.

I opened it up and flipped through the pages I had already read. Jeez, there was so much girly stuff in there, but Mabel will be Mabel.

I managed to get to the two entries I hadn't read yet. The first one was something about a sleepover she had with Candy and Grenda (I only know their names because they're written in the diary). The other one was this morning. Here's what it said:

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Today my nosy brother almost got into my scrapbook, but I managed to stop him by tackling him. Amazing how much stronger I am than him. ALPHA TWIN FOREVER!**

 **Anyways, he apologized (like he always does) and we did an awkward sibling hug. But today's was different. It felt warm and cozy. I think maybe, just maybe, something just clicked.**

That's all I got to read before I dropped the book. _No, this can't be happening. They can't be._ I wanted to storm into Mabel's room and demand what was going on. But I couldn't. I couldn't assume anything just yet, and if she ever found out I read her diary, she would never forgive me.

 _This won't be the end of it, Stan._


	3. Tomorrow

(Time Skip: 1:34pm the next day)

 **Mabel's POV:**

I remember Wendy saying yesterday that "Everything would blow off by tomorrow."

Her prediction was wrong. It's been just as awkward as yesterday, if not more. I haven't seen him since breakfast and even at breakfast he didn't look at me once. He's been in his room doing who-knows-what. Eventually, I gave up and sat on the porch, chewing on my hair and watching Gompers do nothing.

"How's that hair tasting?" Wendy asked as she sat beside me. I kind of ignored her and just kept on chewing because I don't know. "Nice sweater, by the way."

"I know." I said halfheartedly. It was a dark blue sweater with a huge silver star in the middle that glowed in the dark.

"So... I see things aren't going as well as I thought, huh?" Wendy said, already knowing the answer. I just let out a sigh. Wendy put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen. Maybe you should try to talk with him about it."

I looked up at Wendy. "Are you nuts? He won't even look at me, let alone talk."

"Have YOU tried talking to him?" I shook my head. "Then maybe that's why he's avoiding you. He doesn't want to upset you. Just go talk to him, ok?" Wendy smiled.

"Well... ok. I guess it beats watching a goat." We both laughed as I got up and walked into the shack.

 **Dipper's POV:**

It's been a long day, one of the longest of my life. I haven't left my room yet, aside from breakfast and going to the bathroom. I was too busy replaying that hug from yesterday over and over in my head. _Why did we hug like that? Why did it last so long?_ and worst of all _Why was that the best 7 seconds of my life?_

These questions were in my brain all day with no answers. Usually the answers were always in the journal. I flipped through it 7 times and I found nothing, of course. This wasn't some monster I was trying to conquer.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. It wasn't until she said "Watcha doing, Dip?" was when I realized it was Mabel. "Mabel, please get out of my room. I need to think." I didn't want to talk to her, at least not now. I wasn't ready.

"Dipper, we need to talk." Mabel stopped a second, probably to gather her thoughts, before continuing. "Every since that hug, you've been avoiding me. Why are you doing that?" Mabel sounded really sad. "Don' you like hanging out with me anymore? Is that it?"

"No, no, no! It's not that. I love hanging out with you, it's just that..." I groaned. _Why are you failing me, brain?_ I thought. "I don't know. I mean, I liked that hug, I really did, but it felt weird because..." I took a deep breath. "Because, well, you're my sister. Soos told it was normal but... I just don't know what to believe anymore." I ended and hung my head. I didn't know what to say anymore.

"Dipper, I-I don't know what to say." Mabel said quietly. We sat there for a few seconds in silence. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I've been going through the same thing, except..." She was twirling her hair nervously. "Except worse." She looked down as she said this.

I was surprised. "Worse? How exactly is your situation worse than mine?" I asked.

Mabel sat in silence for a few seconds, then she got up. "Wait here." Then she left my room.

As I sat there, Waddles came in and sat right in front of me. "Aw, what the heck." I said as I petted him. But as soon as Mabel walked back in, carrying her scrapbook, he squealed and ran out. I wondered if that was a sign of things to come.

Mabel sat down and flipped through the pages until she reached the page I was at before she tackled me. "Here, Dipper. Read it. Don't worry, you have my permission." She said quietly before she turned away.

I moved my hand to turn the page, but then I hesitated. "Are you sure?" She nodded slowly without turning around. With that, I quickly turned the page before I lost my nerve. I certainly wasn't prepared for what I saw.

The first picture I saw was me from when I was 12, but Mabel had drawn hearts all over the picture. That was every single picture that was there, me with hearts drawn around it. Except for the last page, which only had three giant, red-colored words.

 **I Heart Dipper.**

I was shocked. Like, absolutely stunned. How could she hide this from me for so long? I sat there with my mouth open, speechless. I looked at Mabel, who had just burst into tears. She looked up at me just long enough to say "I'm sorry, Dipper." before bursting out of my room, tears flooding down her face.

"Mabel, wait!" I yelled, but it was hopeless.

 **Wendy's POV:**

I was getting bored waiting for Dipper and Mabel to finish talking, so I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. About halfway down the hallway, I saw Mabel running down the stairs, crying. _Uh-Oh._ I thought. _Maybe getting them to talk wasn't the best idea._

"Mabel, what-" I managed to say before she ran right past me. Then she ran into her room and slammed the door.

I ran over to her door and pounded on it. "Mabel! Mabel!" I yelled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. I turned and saw Dipper practically flying down the stairs. He stopped when he was in front of me.

"Dipper, what happened?"I asked. He looked around nervously for a few seconds.

"Can we talk in my room?" He asked quietly. I nodded quickly then we headed up to his room.

(Time Skip: 2:00pm)

 **Dipper's POV:**

"... and then she ran out of my room crying." I finished and looked at Wendy for her reaction. Nothing. "Wendy?" Still nothing. This got me worried. "Oh no, I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now you think Mabel's totally weird just because she likes me, right?" I hung my head.

"No, she was always weird." I looked up. Wendy was smiling. "Look, I don't think it's weird because no one can control love. I think you would know that." We laughed awkwardly.

"Can you keep this a secret? For Mabel's sake?" I asked her. She did our signal to show she understood. I did the same. "So should we try talking to Mabel?" I tried getting up, but Wendy put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"No, Dipper. She needs her space right now. She needs time to think about this, ok?" I nodded. "How much time?" I asked.

"As long as it takes."


	4. WTF

**Hey, awesome people of this website. Here is a... chapter. This was VERY hard for me to write, so please review and follow this fanfic. But first...**

 **I messed up the continuity in this fanfic. Anything after "Land Before Swine" NEVER HAPPENED! Bill and Ford don't exist, period.**

 **And yes, I am aware that I made a few references to stuff that happened AFTER "Land Before Swine". That was when I was still deciding my continuity, so ignore that. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

 **(Time Skip: 8:39am, 3 days later)**

 **Mabel's Diary**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **The last five days have been the longest of my life. No food, no water, no sleep. I haven't left my room in three days. I didn't want Dipper to know of my existence. Not after what I showed him.**

 **I haven't let anyone in or out either. Not Wendy, nor Grunkle Stan, not even Candy and Grenda.**

 **I'm super hungry and eating toothpaste is not an option, so I guess I'll try going outside. If i don't come back, I'm leaving everything to Waddles. Goodbye, possibly for good.**

 **Mabel 3**

 **Dipper's POV:**

I sat down at the table for breakfast and looked at Mabel's chair. Still empty. I let out a sigh. Grunkle Stan was behind me, making the mix for waffles.

"What's up with Mabel?" He asked. "I haven't seen her this upset since... ever."

"Um... I dunno." I lied. I had to. If he found out what happened, he might send Mabel away.

"Oh, she probably just broke up with another guy or something." Wendy said as she sat down.

"Wendy, why are you here?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I offended her. "Have you SEEN my family?"

"Good point." I said just as I saw Mabel walk into the room. She was a huge mess. Her once-bright and happy eyes were red from crying and had bags under them. Her hair was super messy. Although she did wear a sweater, it was black, and it had a storm cloud in the middle. She sat down at her usual place without looking up.

"Morning, sweetie." Grunkle Stan said cheerfully as he put a plate of waffles in front of her. She just picked up the fork and started eating them, even though there was no syrup on them.

"You gonna put syrup on that?" Wendy asked. No reply. After like 2 more minutes of that, she just took the plate and left. I started to get up.

"Whoa, kid. Where you going?" Grunkle Stan stood behind my chair, towering over me. _Why is he doing that?_

"I'm just gonna go see if Mabel's okay." I said quickly before running past him. When I turned the corner, I slowed down before I knocked on Mabel's door. After a minute, she didn't come to the door, so I tried opening it.

"Locked." I said to myself.

"Need the key, dude?"

I'm pretty sure I jumped two feet. I looked and saw Soos, holding a ring of keys. He tossed them to me. I dropped them (of course). "Figure out which one it is, cause I sure don't know." He started to walk away when I thought of something.

"Soos, why do you have the key to this door?" He stopped for a second to think.

"You know Mr. Pines. He wants access to everything. After all, it IS his house." He answered without turning around before walking away.

I just shrugged and tried to find the right key. Guess what? It was the last fucking key I tried. I walked into Mabel's room.

"Go away, Dipper." Mabel's voice came from her bed, slightly muffled. I turned on the light and saw Mabel sitting on the bed, her knees and head both inside her sweater. "Mabel's not here right now. She's in Sweater Town."

"Mabel..." I walked to her bed and sat beside her. "Please don't do that. You'll stretch out your sweater." No reply.

I let out a sigh. "Mabel, I need to know. Was that true, what you showed me?"

We sat there for a few seconds, then Mabel slowly pulled her head out of the sweater and faced me. "Yeah." She said quietly. "Yeah, I used to like you." _Wait a minute, what?_

"Wait, what? Used to?" I asked.

"Yeah." She grabbed the scrapbook beside her and opened it up to the pages I went through. "You see? These were all when you were 12." She closed the book. "When that hug happened, all those old feelings came back. These past few days, I've been a mess. Not even Waddles could cheer me up." She looked at Waddles, who was cuddling by my foot. "No offense." She said to him, scratching the back of his neck.

"Look Dipper, I understand if you don't wanna hang with me anymore. I never should have showed you my secret. Now you probably think I'm some kind of creep." As she finished that last sentence, she stood up, walked over to the nearest wall and slammed her fist against it.

I walked over to her and turned her around to face me. "Look at me, Mabel. It hurts me to see you like this. Where's the sister I know? Where's the girl that's unique, pretty and brave in every way?" Tears started running down my face, but I didn't care. "I-I want my sister back. Please Mabel, be the girl I know and love." _Oh shit, did I really just say that?_ I hoped she didn't notice that.

Mabel also had tears running down her face. "Dipper...that was the best thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled and before I knew it, she was staring into my eyes and I was staring into hers. At that moment, the only two beings in the world were me and Mabel. Time stood still. Nothing else had any meaning. Just me and her.

I was torn in half. One half was saying _Don't do this! Imagine how this can damage your family._ and the other was saying _There's no better time. Do it now!_

I pulled Mabel closer to me. I knew this was wrong. But I didn't stop Mabel as she leaned in and planted her lips on mine.

It was the most wonderful experience of my life, one I can never put in words. Ever. I never wanted to stop. But eventually I had to break that kiss because I couldn't hold my breath any longer. And when I did, it hit me and it hit me hard: reality.

 _What have I just done?_

I suddenly backed up, much to Mabel's surprise. "Dipper?" She said worriedly.

I tried to speak but no words came out. I turned around to run, but I tripped over my own feet.

"Dipper wait!" Mabel yelled, desperation in her voice, as I picked myself up and ran right out of that room.

And I kept running. All the way to my room. I jumped onto my bed and laid there, my emotions all screwed up.

I wanted to run away from this. I wanted to go down there and have everything back to normal, back to the way it was a week ago.

But I couldn't hide. Couldn't run. I had to face the facts:

 _I kissed my sister... and I loved it._


	5. Pretending

**Mabel's POV:**

I watched helplessly as Dipper ran out of my room. _Dammit, Mabel, why did you do that?_ I thought.

"Stupid me." I said to myself angrily as I kicked the wall. The impact hurt my foot. "Ow, dammit." I yelled, holding my foot while I hopped on the other.

"Mabel?" Wendy knocked on my already opened door. "Are you okay?"

I stopped hopping and tried to put my foot on the ground, but when I did, it hurt too much. I grimaced in pain.

"I'll take that as a no." Wendy walked over to me. "C'mon, let's go take a look at it."

(Time Skip: 9:03 AM)

"So... how did your little chat go?" Wendy said as she took out a roll of bandages from the First-Aid kit.

"Um, not bad." I said. "He came in and asked how I felt. I told him. Then he told me not to get down on myself and then..." I trailed off, but it wasn't fast enough. Wendy was intrigued now.

"And then what?" She asked hopefully, completely forgetting about my foot. I would have to tell her now. The fact that I was blushing didn't help. She saw my reaction and grinned. "Oh, now you HAVE to tell me." She started chanting. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"I kissed him, ok?" I yelled, then I covered my mouth. the words just flew out. The pressure was just too much. I looked at Wendy for her reaction. She was not as surprised as I thought she'd be, but still surprised nonetheless.

"No way." She said. Then she smiled again. "So how was the kiss?"

"Wait, you still don't think this is weird?" I asked. I was kinda beginning to question her sanity.

"What? Nah, I've seen far crazier shit than this. Remember when we got trapped in the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. Now THAT was crazy." We both laughed.

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess. But what does Dipper think of me now? What do I say to him? What-" Wendy put a hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Listen, Mabel. Normally I would help, but lately you've been thinking about this WAY too much. You're way too stressed. Maybe you need to forget about this for a while, ok?" Wendy took her hand off my mouth.

"But what if he asks me about it?"

She shrugged. "Then you answer him. But don't freak out about it. "

"Well...ok." I nodded. Then I looked at my foot. "Aren't you gonna put on bandages?"

"What?" Wendy was confused for a couple of seconds and then remembered. "Oh yeah! Your foot's fine. I just wanted to have a talk." Then she stood up and started to walk away.

"But it still hurts."

"Just walk it off, Mabel." She said without stopping.

 **Dipper's POV:**

 **(Time Skip: 12:10 PM)**

"Hey, stop it. I'm serious." I laughed. Waddles had just woke me up from my little nap which I had apparently taken. Normally, I would have pushed him off, but today I kinda felt better, despite what happened a couple hours ago.

I got ready go to downstairs. I figured I would do my usual thing so that way Grunkle Stan didn't get suspicious. If he found out what happened, he could separate us or worse, he could send one of us away.

I walked downstairs into the gift shop to see the scenery I was used to: Grunkle Stan was changing the prices (most of them higher), Soos was sweeping the floors, Wendy was reading a magazine (I think she was supposed to count the profits from yesterday, but she didn't do it anyway, so who cares?) and Mabel was in a much brighter sweater than before, eating all the leftover waffles from this morning.

"Hey, Dipper?" Mabel asked, her mouth full of waffles.

"Yeah?" _Ok, Dipper, this is it. Just be cool._ I took a deep breath and tried walking over, but I tripped over the carpet.

Mabel giggled. "Clumsy." _Nice going, Dipper._ I just got up and finished walking over to her.

Mabel passed me a plate of waffles. "Here you go." She said. "I even put extra glitter on it."

I didn't care. I was too hungry, so I wolfed them down. When I finished, Mabel was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You have syrup all over your face!" Mabel said while laughing. _Well, at least Mabel's back to her old self._

After I washed the syrup off my face in the bathroom, I went back downstairs. Grunkle Stan was on the phone, whispering, Mabel was playing with Waddles, Wendy was still reading and Soos was gone (probably on his break). Suddenly, Grunkle Stan hung up the phone.

"Alright, listen up." Mabel and I turned our attention to him, but Wendy just kept reading. "I'm going away for the weekend. I have to, um, make a deal with a guy."

"What guy?" Mabel was curious.

"Um...just don't worry about it, ok, pumpkin?" Stan said quickly. Just then, Soos came back from his break. "Soos! You're coming with me for the weekend. I might need some backup." Stan shouted.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Pines."

"And Wendy." Stan said before he realized she wasn't listening. "Wendy!" He yelled at her. Wendy jumped up in surprise, so much she fell backwards off her chair. She quickly got back up, though. "I'm up. I'm up." She said quickly.

"I need you to stay here for the weekend and watch these kids." Stan ordered.

"But Grunkle Stan..." I said suddenly.

"But nothing. I can't trust you two on your own after last time." Stan said to me and Mabel. He turned his attention back to Wendy. "Will you watch them?"

Wendy thought for a moment. "Well..." Then her face lit up. "Ok, but you gotta pay me 50 bucks." She smirked.

"Deal!" His answer surprised me. Usually he didn't give up money that easy. This **has** to be important.

During this conversation, Soos left the room. He came back with quite a few bags. "All ready to go, Mr. Pines." He announced cheerfully.

Grunkle Stan did a facepalm. "Soos, today is WEDNESDAY! I don't leave till SATURDAY!" He yelled.

Soos shrugged. "Sorry, I was just preparing ahead of time."

"Who prepares 3 days ahead?" Stan yelled again.

While they had that argument, Wendy tried to get back to her book, but Mabel kept bugging her. "Wendy! Wendy!" She kept saying as Wendy tried to relax. Eventually, she gave in. "What is it, Mabel?"

"You're... not gonna make us do chores and stuff, are you?" Mabel asked.

Wendy smiled. "Pfft! No! Why would I would that?" She turned to face her book, but was still talking to Mabel. "We're gonna have some **real** fun this weekend. Just wait and see."

 **Mabel's Diary:**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **I just got some awesome news today. Grunkle Stan is going away for the weekend, so it's just Dipper, Wendy and me! I can guarantee we're going to have the BEST WEEKEND EVER!**

 **...Ok, yeah, that's all I got. Bye!**


	6. Big Plans

(Time Skip: 8:09 AM, Saturday)

 **Mabel's POV:**

"Can't... go... on. Too... heavy.."

I was trying to lift one of Grunkle Stan's bags onto the RV, but it was SUPER heavy. Suddenly my fingers slipped and the bag dropped onto my big toe.

I yelled in frustration. "Fudge nuggets!" I yelled as all of the contents spilled out of the bag. _Great start to the day, Mabel._ I started picking up what fell out of the bag.

"Here, let me help." Dipper walked over and started helping me repack the bag. When everything was back in, I started to zip the bag back up. Then, about halfway there, it collided with the other zipper. Dipper was trying to zip it up too.

I looked up and suddenly our eyes locked. Before I knew it, I was lost in his eyes.

I tried to stop myself. This IS what I wanted, but his reaction to our kiss made it clear that he doesn't have feelings for me, so that means now I have to fight those feelings or our relationship as brother and sister would be as good as gone. But I couldn't stop. It just felt so right.

"Hey!" Suddenly I was snapped back into reality. Grunkle Stan was towering over us. "You gonna stare at each other all day or you gonna help me get going?"

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan." I said quickly as I scooped up the bag and ran into the RV. I needed to get away from Dipper before I did anything stupid.

 **Dipper's POV:**

I just sat there, mesmerized, as Mabel ran off with Grunkle Stan's bag. _What the hell just happened?_ Did I just stare into her eyes like that, or did I win a staring contest? I didn't get time to decide which one, because Grunkle Stan was snapping his fingers in my face.

"C'mon, kid. Let's go. I have to be in Seattle by tonight." He said impatiently.

I was finally able to snap out of my trance and help finish packing.

"Bye, Mr. Pines!" Wendy waved from the front of the house. Grunkle Stan and Soos were ready to go.

"Bye, guys." Soos hollered from the window over the engine.

Grunkle Stan stopped the engine for a second. "Just remember my one rule, Wendy." he shouted before turning the engine back on and driving off. Wendy kept waving until the RV disappeared before she turned to Mabel and I, a huge grin on her face.

"So... what do you guys wanna do?" She asked excitedly. I looked at Mabel, who looked like she was gonna explode from all the excitement.

"SUPER AWESOME PARTY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've ALWAYS wanted to have a party with no grown-ups around to tell us what to do. Can we PLEASE throw our party? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLE-" Wendy covered her mouth.

"Jeez, Mabel, calm down. Of course we can." Wendy said. Mabel's face lit up. Then Wendy's grin turned into a frown. "There's just ONE teensy problem. We can't hold it here."

"WHAT!? Why?" Mabel was freaking out now.

Wendy shrugged. "That was Grunkle Stan's one rule: No one can come over." She groaned. "What a stick in the mud, am I right?"

Mabel started crying. She was telling me for days now that she wanted the best party ever. And now to see her like this... I let out a sigh and patted her on the back, trying to comfort her.

Then I came up with an idea. It was a long shot, but it was the only way to make Mabel happy.

"Well, there is... one way."

Mabel suddenly got excited it. "What is it, bro bro? Tell me. TELL ME NOW!" Mabel was getting all worked up.

"Calm down, Mabel." Wendy said. Then she turned to me. "Alright, Dipper, what's the plan."

"You sure this is gonna work?" Mabel asked.

"Um... I'm about 20 percent sure." I said nervously. _More like 1 percent._

"I'll take that chance." She smiled.

After a few more minutes of walking, we reached our destination: The Northwest Mansion.

"You sure about this, Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Maybe I should ask."

I looked at her, frowning. "No. They won't listen to you. Pacifica hates your guts, remember?"

Mabel backed off. "Fair enough."

I slowly walked up and pressed the doorbell beside the gates.

"Who is it?" A voice came out of the speaker above the doorbell. Mrs. Northwest.

"Uh...Dipper Pines, here to see Pacifica." I barely got the words out.

After a couple of minutes, nothing happened. But just as I turned to leave, the gates opened.

"Come in." Another voice said through the speaker that I didn't recognize. I walked through the gates, but just when Mabel tried to walk in, the gates shut.

"ONLY Dipper." The voice said. I looked at Mabel. She didn't really look sad at all, she just gave me a thumbs up. "Good luck, Dippingsauce."

 _Why would she let me in and not her? Doesn't she hate me just as much as Mabel?_

"Well, well, well." I heard from the front door. It was Pacifica, dressed as if she was going out, as usual. She smirked. "If it isn't Dipper Pines. You caught me in a good mood today. so tell me, why exactly did you want to see me at..." She checked her watch. "...10 in the morning. You MUST be desperate."

"Well, um, you see... I wanted to know if..." _Just say it already, dammit._ "If we can use the mansion for a party tonight." I said quickly before I lost the nerve.

Pacifica laughed. "You seriously think I'm going to let you do that?" She tried to regain her composure but it took her a while. When she did, she cleared her throat. "Of course not. But I DO know where you can go. I have a house already bought for when I'm 18. You can use that." She smiled.

This surprised me. _Why would she help me? Wouldn't she normally tell us to get lost?_ "What's in it for you?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, IF I let you use that house, I have some conditions."

I looked back at Mabel, still waiting at the gate. She nodded. I turned back to Pacifica. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Ok, number 1, whatever mess you leave, you have to clean up." I looked over to Mabel. She nodded in approval.

"Number 2, I have to be invited." Again I looked at Mabel for approval. She hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Number 3..." She looked directly at me to say this. "Dipper has to be my date."


	7. A Date?

**Dipper's POV:**

"Wait, WHAT!?"

I was speechless. This was the _last_ thing I was expecting, and the last thing I wanted. I struggled to find words to say.

"B-but why?" I stuttered.

Pacifica smirked. "Because if you don't, Mabel doesn't get her dream party."

I turned to Mabel and saw her motioning me to come to the gate. I turned back to Pacifica. "Um, can I have a word with Mabel?" Before she could answer, I ran over to the gates.

 **Mabel's POV:**

I stood at the gates, waiting for Dipper to come over here (jeez, he was slow). Did Pacifica, the one person that hated everything I did and hated my guts for life, just have the courage to ask my brother out? _No way I'm going to lose him to her._ I thought angrily.

"Dipper, are you cray cray?" I whispered to him when he finished running. "You know that's Pacifica, right?"

He face palmed. "I know, I know. But unless you wanna have a boring weekend alone, what choice do we have?"

"I'd rather kill Waddles than have that biotch be your date." I said a bit too loudly.

"Uh guys." Dipper and I turned to face Pacifica. "You know I can hear you, right?"

I just ignored her. "Alright, fine. One date, that's it." I said firmly. _"I won't let Pacifica have you"_ I wanted to say, but I realized that would sound too creepy.

Dipper turned to face Pacifica. "Alright, deal."

Pacifica smiled. "I thought you might." She took out a notepad and began writing something down. "I'll plan the party for you dorks. Make sure you're at this address at 7 tonight." She said in a bossy tone as she finished writing and tore of the page and gave it to Dipper. 'Oh, and dress nicely. I don't want any slobs at that party." Pacifica looked at me as she said this before closing the door.

 **Dipper's POV:**

As we walked back to the Mystery Shack, I looked at the paper Pacifica gave me:

 **1 Howling Street**

 **7PM**

 **Don't forget!**

 **-Pacifica XO**

I frowned as I put the paper back in my pocket. This was a completely different person than the one I met 3 years ago. The girl who constantly picked on Mabel for no reason. The girl who didn't give a shit about anyone else but herself. The girl who was lying and cheating her way through life.

"Something on your mind, bro bro?" Mabel asked.

I groaned. "I don't know, it's just... this doesn't seem like Pacifica. Why would she ask me out like that?" I frowned again. "I would say she's up to something."

"Yeah, I don't trust her one bit." Mabel said, clenching her fists as we walked into the Mystery Shack. Wendy was there, waiting in excitement.

"So, how did it go?" Wendy asked, trying to act casual.

"We got the party!" I yelled, trying to sound excited.

Wendy's face lit up. "Dude, that's awesome! Now we can have some REAL fun." Then she noticed Mabel. "Mabel, what's up?"

"I'm just gonna go take a nap." She said quietly as she walked into her room.

Wendy was surprised. "What's her deal?"

I hung my head."She's upset because I have to go on a date with Pacifica in order for the party to happen."

"Wait, Pacifica likes you now?"

"Apparently."

Wendy shrugged. "Mabel will get over it. Besides, it's just one night." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Just relax. Tonight's gonna be so awesome that that bitch won't matter." I looked up and smiled.

Wendy went to grab her coat. "Well, I gotta get some..." She paused to think of the right word. " _Necessities_ for the party." She winked. "See ya there." She yelled as she ran out the door.

 _Wonder what she's up to._

I just shrugged and went to grab a Pitt Cola.

(Time Skip: 2:21 PM)

I woke up to the sound of Wendy opening the door. She walked in with a giant hockey bag.

I was curious. "Watcha got in there?" I asked.

She shook her finger. "Nuh-uh-uh. It's a surprise!" She put the bag down and I heard than unmistakable sound of glass on glass. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?" Wendy asked. "It's, like, 2:30 already."

This got me started. I needed a lot of time to make sure that my birthmark was covered up, otherwise I'd be laughed at.

I ran upstairs, into my room and looked on the dresser. My comb wasn't there. I searched all over, but I found nothing.

"Come on, come on."

Then I remembered where it was. Mabel had taken it earlier so she could brush her hair because she lost HER brush. I would have to be quiet so I wouldn't wake her up. Just in and out. Simple.

I walked downstairs and very slowly, very quietly, opened the door to Mabel's room. I tiptoed inside and looked on Mabel's dresser. There was the brush. I grabbed it, but as soon as I did, I heard Mabel move.

I stood perfectly still. After a few seconds, I just assumed she moved in her sleep. I looked over to make sure.

Yep, still asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. I started to tiptoe out, but then, for some strange reason, I looked over at Mabel again.

She looked so peaceful, snuggled up in her blankets (I'm pretty she had like 3)accompanied with a smile on her face.

 _Wow, she looks really cute when she's sleeping._ I thought. Then I realized what my thoughts just said.

 _Dipper, no! Don't think like that._ The better part of my brain said. But I couldn't help it. She just looked so beautiful...

I suddenly felt the desire to get a closer look. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. So, very slowly, I took a step towards her bed. Then another.

I knew this was wrong. What I needed to do was stop right there and walk out of the room like nothing happened.

But that wasn't what I wanted.

I tried to stop, but before I knew it, I was inches away from her. Emotionally, there was no going back now. I grabbed the side of her blankets with almost no hesitation. _Be brave, Dipper. Go for it._ The bad side of my brain was saying. I took a deep breath, then very slowly lifted the blankets off of Mabel.

I was surprised she wasn't wearing any pajamas. She just had her bra and panties. And she looked absolutely stunning. The good side of me wanted to throw up, but I didn't even care about that side anymore.

Everything was not too big, not too small. Just right. Her skin looked so soft. I could practically feel it now, as soft as anything I could've ever imagined. It almost was like-

"Dipper?" I sort of jumped as I heard the unexpected voice. Shit, she was awake. Well, kind of. I was really nervous. What would she say?

"Y-y-yes?" I stammered. I was trying to sink back into reality, but it was difficult. Her next words scared me half to death.

"When you're done feeling my leg, can you put the blankets back on me? I'm a little cold..."


	8. The Truth

**Dipper's POV:**

 _Wait, what?_

I looked down and my hand was there, on Mabel's leg, still running up and down the thigh. I had started feeling her leg as my thoughts had run wild.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped backwards into the wall. It hurt, but I was so... I don't even have a word for it, that I didn't care. _How could I have been so stupid?_ It was then I realized that Mabel laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"The look on your face. It's priceless." Mabel said in between laughs. My face turned fire engine red.

"Wait, so you weren't asleep?" I struggled to get the words out. I was in no position right now to ask questions.

"Pfft. No!" Mabel said, trying not to laugh. She grabbed her blankets back to cover herself up. "I WAS asleep until you came in. You're not as sneaky as you think, Dipper." Mabel obviously wasn't taking this very seriously, like I was. In fact, it almost seemed like a joke.

"Oh, come on!" I tried to laugh it off. "I'm so sneaky I'm like a ninja." I tried to do a ninja stance, but I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor.

"Sure, bro bro, sure." She said, rolling her eyes. "Now get out of my room so I can change, you pervert." She giggled as she grabbed her pillow and hurled it at me. Luckily, I saw it coming and raced out the door, so the pillow hit the door.

(Time Skip: 3:02 PM)

 **Mabel's POV:**

I still can't believe Dipper went ahead and tried to touch me. In my sleep, no less. Well, I just shrugged it off. It wasn't THAT weird. And besides, I have to dressed for...

The party.

"Shoot." I muttered as I threw myself out of bed. It was 3pm already and I haven't even picked out what I was gonna wear for the party.

I walked up to my closet and opened it up to find it overflowing with all my sweaters. _Jeez, have I really made THAT many sweaters?_ I made a mental note to reorganize my closet later.

But I would probably forget it, whatever though.

 _Boom box sweater? Nah, people have seen that one. Shooting star sweater? I've worn that one a million times already._

I flipped through the sweaters, hoping to find something that would blow everyone away. But I wasn't finding anything. Finally, I was nearing the end. Nothing was good enough. I was just about to pull out my hair when I spotted something in the very corner of my closet.

A dress.

It was pink and had lots of sparkles on it. _Perfect._

I tried it on. It was a bit tight, but other than that, it was perfect.

For me, anyway.

I frowned. Maybe **I** thought it was great, but what about the others? I needed a second opinion. Grunkle Stan and Soos were doing... whatever they were doing, Wendy was off somewhere and Candy and Grenda would be too busy getting _themselves_ ready. That left one option.

Dipper.

I walked up the stairs.

 **Dipper's POV:**

"Almost got it..."

I had spent the last half hour trying to cover up my birth mark. After some real difficulty, I almost had it covered. I brushed my hair one last time.

"Perfect!" I said just before I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I yelled. I heard the door open.

"How's the Big Dipper?" I heard Mabel's goofy voice. I smiled. Hearing her voice always cheered me up.

"All covered." I said without turning around.

"So, what do you think about this?" Mabel asked. I turned around to see her in a beautiful dress. It was pink, with a whole bunch of sparkly stuff. She looked so beautiful...

I guess I must've zoned out for a second because Mabel's smile started to fade. "Well? What do you think?" She asked again.

I managed to get myself out of la-la land. "Well, um, you look..." I fidgeted with my fingers nervously. I needed to say what I thought without creeping her out. Even though I know she still likes me...

"You look... stunning." The word blurted out. I covered my mouth.

Mabel started giggling. "Thanks, Dipper." She started to walk out, but stopped about halfway. "Y'know, it's okay to say I look good in something." She added before opening the door and walking out.

 **(Time Skip: 6:15 PM)**

 **Wendy's POV:**

"...don't worry, Mr. Pines. Everything's fine."

"Well, it better be." I heard his grouchy old voice through the phone. "Because I have about a 95% chance of living and if I die, I want the house to look like I never left."

I was confused. "Why?"

"Because it's an order and I want you to follow it, no matter how ridiculous it sounds." He yelled. "Are you sure everything's fine? Because if it's not-"

I was getting very irritated. "Listen. Don't you trust me? We're having fun, everything's okay, so get off my back." I hung up the phone. Sometimes I wanted to tell him to go fly a kite, if you know what I mean.

I checked the time. "Crap." I muttered as I got into my truck. I needed to pick up the dorks for Pacifica's party.

When I got there, the twins were already ready to go. They quickly jumped in.

I looked at Mabel and smiled. "So you found the dress I bought for you."

She was surprised. "That was you?"

"Yeah. It's all part of my plan." I smiled evilly.

Dipper was a bit confused. "What plan?"

"Oh, you'll see, guys. You'll see."

 **Dipper's POV:**

So, Wendy has plans for us. That could either be really good or really bad. I decided to just relax because it was probably the former.

It didn't take long to reach the house, but Wendy decided to drive around randomly a few times so we could be _"fashionably late."_

"Well, here we are." Wendy said as we (finally) came to a stop. Mabel tried to get out, but something was holding her back.

"Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeah."

"You mind letting go of my hand?" Mabel was giggling again.

 _Did I seriously just do that again?_ I shook my head and looked up...

And saw Mabel.

Mabel looked absolutely stunning tonight. Her long brown hair, her beautiful eyes, the amazing smile. That's when I realized the truth.

It's been right in front of me this whole time. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. And now I couldn't deny it any longer.

 _I'm in love... with Mabel._


	9. A Night to Remember

**Dipper's POV:**

I suddenly felt dizzy. How could I love my own sister, my twin no less? I couldn't believe it.

Mabel looked at me with confusion.

"You okay, broseph?" She asked.

I fiddled with my fingers. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." I started sweating and becoming really nervous.

Mabel's face lit up. "You don't want to be with Pacifica, do you?" I nodded slowly.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Dipper. She shouldn't get in the way tonight. You're going to have fun, even if I have to make you!" She grinned deviously.

I smiled. "Okay. Lets go."

Pacifica was waiting at the door. "Hey, guys. How's it hanging." She smirked. She wore a dress similar to Mabel's, except it was purple and it had no sparkles. Nowhere near as good looking as Mabel.

Mabel looked at Pacifica suspiciously. "What are you trying to pull?"

Pacifica didn't crack. "Nothing, Mabel. Relax, will ya? Just go in and have fun." Mabel gave her the _I'm watching you_ sign before heading in.

I walked up to the door. "H-hey, Pacifica. You look..." I was trying to find something to say that wouldn't end with her killing me. "Amazing."

Pacifica blushed. "T-Thank you..." She grabbed my hand. "Let's go meet some of MY friends." She said as she started running, pulling me with her.

 _This is gonna be a long night._

 **Mabel's POV:**

I had a feeling that Pacifica was up to something. I just knew it. I shook my head, ignoring the thought for now. Right now I had to find Candy and Grenda. They shouldn't be too hard to-

"Surprise!" Two familiar voices yelled from behind me. Well, at least I didn't have to find them.

"Candy! Grenda!" I said in excitement as we group hugged. A few seconds later, we broke apart, Candy and I gasping for air.

"Oh. Sorry." Grenda said. Then she looked at what I was wearing. "New dress?"

"Yep. You like?" I spun in a circle.

"Yes, it is better than the ones we made." Candy said sadly.

Suddenly, Wendy snuck up behind us, two red cups in her hand. "Hey, Mabel, try this." She handed a cup to me.

I hesitated. "What's in there?" I asked, even though I probably already knew what was in there.

"Just try it." Wendy pressed as she poured two more cups and gave them to Candy and Grenda. "It'll be fun."

I looked at my friends. They tilted the cup to their mouths and took a drink. _Aw, what the hey-hey? What could go wrong?_ I tilted the cup to my lips and drank.

And spat it out. It was beer, I know it was. It was the most awful thing I've ever tasted (even passing brussel sprouts).

I started coughing uncontrollably. Then I heard Wendy laughing.

"Good sport, Mabel." She said smiling. "That's how my first sip went too."

All four of us laughed. Then I realized that Candy and Grenda didn't spit theirs out. As a matter of fact, they had already finished their cups.

"Hey, Wendy." I heard a familiar voice. Robbie. "Thomson's gonna jump off the roof into the pool."

This got Wendy's attention. "Sorry, I HAVE to see this. Later, dorks." She ran off into the backyard.

"Hey Mabel. Did you know that Pacifica's talking with Dipper?" Candy spoke up as she pointed to them. My eyes widened as I saw Dipper had put his hand around her shoulder.

I started to clench my fists, but then I stopped. _Don't worry, Mabel._ _It's all part of the act..._

 _...right?_

"I'll bet you 5 bucks that they get together." Grenda was saying to Candy.

"You're on!"

 **(Time Skip: 10:13 PM)**

 **Dipper's POV:**

It's only been a few hours, but it's already felt like forever. I had FINALLY finished being introduced to all of Pacifica's friends... all 96 of them (I'm not kidding). But I don't remember half of them.

I pretty much spent the night with Pacifica, but I used my free seconds to see if Mabel was around. I mean, I was actually having a decent time with Pacifica, believe it or not, but I also wanted to see what Mabel was doing. I didn't see her once. _Was she still mad at me?_ Nah, she's probably having fun with her friends.

But I had to stay focused on this _date_ , otherwise...

"Dipper? Anyone home?" Pacifica snapped her fingers in front of my face.

Otherwise that'll happen.

"What?" I had no idea what she just said.

"I just asked if you wanted to dance." Pacifica blushed, waiting for a reply.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure." Again, she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

As if on cue, a slow song started playing (A/N: I can't think of one, sorry!). Pacifica pulled me close and put her head on my chest.

It was surprisingly nice. I tried to move with her, but it wasn't going well. She looked up at me and giggled. "Wow, you're a bad dancer."

I attempted to laugh, but it didn't work. "Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'm doing horrible too." She said. We laughed just as the song ended. I stood there, not really knowing what to do. Neither did she, her face lit up.

"Hey, I wanna show you something cool." She said excitedly. She grabbed my hand for the twentieth time tonight and dragged me upstairs. Not that I minded.

 **Mabel's POV:**

Tonight has been awesome! I've been dancing so much my legs hurt, Candy's been flirting with guys all night and Grenda got into a fight with Gideon and won (finally, someone put that creep in his place)!

Now Grenda was "resting" in the corner of the living room (she drank too much) and I couldn't find Candy anywhere, so I was on my own. I was getting really bored without them, so I decided to see how Dipper was doing. I haven't seen him since we first walked in.

I looked everywhere. The living room, kitchen, even the laundry room (?). No Dipper.

I went in the backyard to see if he was there. Nope.

I found Wendy and ran up to her. "You seen Dipper?"

Wendy thought for a second. "Nah. Maybe he went upstairs." She said, her words slurred.

I nodded and ran into the house and up the stairs. I knocked on every door on the way, asking if anyone was there. Dipper wasn't in any of them.

I was starting to get worried. _Where could he have gone?_ It wasn't like him to disappear like that. Then I remembered something.

"Pacifica." I said to myself, my worry turning to anger. Finally I reached the end of the hall. I knocked twice. No answer. I took a deep breath, turned the knob and pushed the door open. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Pacifica was on top of Dipper, kissing him passionately. But that wasn't all. Dipper wasn't fighting her. **_He was actually kissing back._**

When I walked in, they jumped apart. Dipper saw the look on my face and panicked. "Mabel, I-"

He didn't get to finish. He saw the tears rolling down my face. "Dipper." I said quietly, trying to stop crying. "How could you?" I said before running out of the room.


	10. I Need You

**Dipper's POV:**

I watched helplessly as Mabel ran out of the room, crying. _What have I done?_ I pushed Pacifica off of me, but before I could run after Mabel, Pacifica grabbed my wrist.

"What's the hurry?" She asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I-I need to make sure she's okay." I tried to break away from her, but it only tightened her grip.

"Pfft. She's fine." She pulled me closer and smiled. "Besides, now no one will bother us." She leaned in for another kiss, but I pushed her away.

"Leave me alone." I said firmly before running out the door.

I ran down the stairs and tried to look for Mabel. I looked all over the place. I asked everyone I could think of. She was nowhere to be found.

I went to the front of the house. Nope. I was really starting to worry. _How could she disappear in thin air like that?_ I shook my head. It wasn't possible. Where could she go?

"Dipper!"

I turned and saw Wendy, walking around to the front, stumbling a bit.

"Did you see-" She stopped for a second. "Did you see who stole my truck?"

"Wait, what?" I looked at the now-vacant spot where her truck used to be. I shook my head. I didn't have time for this. I had to find-

Then it hit me.

Mabel must have taken the truck.

Now I was REALLY worried. She didn't know how to drive. What if she got in an accident? What if the police caught her?

"I'll take that as a- as a no." Wendy started walking back.

"Wait!" I yelled. She stopped and turned back. "Yeah?"

"You have any money for cab fare?"

 **Mabel's POV:**

"...so that's what happened. What do you think, Dr. Waddles?" I finished as I looked up at him. He didn't say anything (of course), he just kept chewing on the notepad I gave him.

I let out a sigh. "Well, thanks for trying." I said. I kissed Waddles' forehead before walking away to my room.

I shut the door and threw myself on my bed. I still couldn't believe I acted like a child when I saw Dipper and Pacifica kissing. Maybe it was because I thought Dipper and I could be together. That we could become something more than twins. The fact that I didn't just like him, I loved him.

I shook my head. I'd been living a fantasy this whole time. Seeing what I wanted to see. There was no way Dipper wanted what I wanted. He loved me, but as a brother, as a sibling, as a best friend, as a twin.

I felt a tear escape my eyes and roll down my cheek. I couldn't help it. _I just wish Dipper would fall in love with me._

 **(Time Skip: 1:49 AM)**

 _Knock, knock, knock_

I must've fallen asleep, because I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. _Who could be at the shack at this time of night? Tourists? Jeez, I hope not._

Then I heard the jingle of keys. The door slowly creaking open. Footsteps stomping down the hall. I tried to stay calm.

"Mabel?" I heard Dipper's unmistakable voice. I let out a sigh of relief. At least it was someone I knew and not a robber or something. Then again, what was Dipper doing here?

I lied back down on my bed, facing away from the bedroom door, and pulled my blankets over me, pretending to be asleep. Hoping that he wouldn't come in.

 **Dipper's POV:**

"Mabel?" I called her name for the second time. Still no response. That's when I saw Mabel's door wide open.

I was really confused. She NEVER left it open. Ever. I knocked on the door. "Mabel, you in here?" I asked, even though I knew she wouldn't answer.

Even though the room was dark, I could still see her lying in her bed, facing the other way. I walked over to the side of her bed, no hesitation this time.

"Mabel?" No answer. I came to the conclusion she was asleep and was about to leave when something caught my eye.

Her fingers were moving under the covers. I smiled. _She's faking. I knew it!_ I turned back towards her and shook her, but not too hard.

She slowly moved up. "Dipper!" She groaned. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because you were already awake."

She turned to me and smiled. "How'd you know?"

I smiled back. "I'm your twin. You can't put anything past me." My smile faded. "So... why did steal Wendy's truck."

Her smiled faded as well and she let out a sigh. "I-I don't know." She began to twirl her hair again. _Wow, she's done that a lot lately._ "It's just- when I saw you two kissing, I guess I was, kind of, you know..." She took a deep breath. "Jealous." She looked away from me as she finished.

"You were?" I asked before remembering her feelings for me. I knew what it was like to love someone, but always have an enemy in the way.

Mabel turned back to me. "Listen, Dip, I'm sorry that I was being a baby about this. I should've been happy for you two."

I saw her starting to cry. "No, Mabel. It's okay."

She was obviously surprised. "Huh?"

I tried my best to explain. "Listen, I have no clue why I kissed Pacifica. I dunno, it just happened. And you saved me from that, Mabel."

"Oh, wait a minute. You don't like Pacifica?" Now she was intrigued.

I shook my head. "I mean, she's a lot more fun that she used to be, and I think I actually like her as a friend, but I don't LOVE her." I looked down. "Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

I never meant to say that last sentence. Suddenly I saw that goofy grin that I knew so well forming on her face.

"Really? Who?" Yep, that was Mabel for you. Always wanted to know.

I didn't answer. I was trying to come up with another person, but my mind went blank. _Dammit, brain! Now is NOT the time._

Mabel grabbed my shirt and shook me violently. "Tell me! I gotta know." She whined.

And that's when I decided. _No more lying. I HAVE to get this off my chest now!_

I took a deep breath. I tried speaking, but words wouldn't come out. I was scared to say it. But I had to.

Mabel was getting impatient. "C'mon, bro bro. You can tell me anything." She said in her cutest voice possible. _She's not helping. Oh well. C'mon, Dipper, enough of this. Just SAY it._

"It-it's you." I choked out.

 **Mabel's POV:**

"Wha?" was all I could get out. I couldn't believe it. Did he just say that or am I going crazy?

"You. I'm in love with you." He repeated, much better speaking that the first time.

"B-b-but I thought..." I didn't need to say any more.

Dipper nodded. "Mabel, I was so stupid, for so long. It had to be you. You are the most awesome and most beautiful girl I had ever met. No one could compare to you, in my opinion. Mabel, I-I love you."

"I-" My mind was officially blown. I couldn't find the right words. "Dipper, I don't know what to say."

Dipper smiled. "Then don't say anything." Suddenly, we felt the urge to lean in and kiss each other. And that's exactly what we did.

Kissing him was even better the second time, now that I knew he loved me. Eventually (and I do mean eventually) we broke the kiss, but this time he didn't run away.

I only had one question left to ask.

"So... are we together now or what?" I asked.

Dipper smiled. "I'd be honored."

I squealed as I jumped into his arms and pulled him into another kiss. Then another. And another.

Between kisses, Dipper stopped me.

I frowned. "What's wrong, Dippingsauce?"

"Nothing. It was just... what would happen if someone found out?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought of that. "What are we gonna do?" I panicked.

Dipper scratched his chin as he thought. "Listen to me, Mabel. We can't tell anyone about us. Not Grunkle Stan, not Soos, not even Wendy. We can't take the risk of someone finding out. You got it?"

I hesitated. _Would I actually be able to lie?_ I almost never lied and when I did, it wasn't very convincing. I slowly nodded.

Dipper smiled. "Good. Now, where were we?"


	11. Mystery Twins

**Gideon's POV:**

I looked away from the window. I couldn't watch them anymore. It was too much.

I sat down on the lawn chair on the rooftop. _Was this really happening? Are Dipper... and Mabel... actually... together?_

I rubbed my eyes, but this was difficult due to the fact that one of them was black and swollen. _No, it can't be. It MUST be my imagination._

I gathered up the courage to walk up to the window and take another peek. This time, there was no doubt. Dipper and Mabel were kissing. They were together.

I was getting a major headache. _How could this happen?_

Then it all came to me.

 _Of course! I was right all along. Dipper HAS come between me and Mabel._

I pulled on my hair so hard that a few strands came out. _I need to break them up, so Mabel can be my little marshmallow again. But how? Dipper has beaten me more than once, even with Journal #2 by my side. I need some help. An ally._

 _But who?_

I took out a piece of gum from my pocket and chewed as I thought. _Who else hates the Pines family just as much as I do?_

Then I remembered someone.

"Perfect."

I covered my mouth, realizing that I had said that out loud. I stayed silent for a second, then turned to the window.

Dipper had left Mabel's room and Mabel was sound asleep.

I let out a sigh of relief, then I yawned. Dammit, I hated being tired. But since I could do nothing else tonight, I ran back into the forest.

(Time Skip: 1:13 PM)

 **Dipper's POV:**

I was awaken by a knock at the door. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in Grunkle Stan's easy chair. _What am I doing here?_ I rubbed my eyes as I got up to answer the door.

"I got it!" Mabel yelled from the kitchen as she raced down the hallway and beat me to the door. She unlocked the door and threw it open.

Grunkle Stan stood there with Soos not far behind. Both of them looked as if they had been beaten up.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" Mabel asked as she ran and gave Grunkle Stan a hug. She must have squeezed him too hard, because he shoved her off immediately.

"Whoa. Be careful, pumpkin. I-" He paused for a moment to bend over and cough. "Everything hurts." He muttered, holding his back.

I frowned. "Let's get you cleaned up." I said as I went over and put his left arm over my shoulders to support him. Mabel did the same with his right.

We somehow managed to drag him to his easy chair. Stan, very slowly, sat down in his easy chair.

"So what happened?" Mabel and I simultaneously. We looked at each other and smiled. "Jinx!" We said, pointing at each other, again simultaneously.

Stan groaned. "I may or may not have fallen asleep at the wheel and let the RV go into the ditch." Then he saw the horrified look on Mabel's face. "A small ditch. I'm fine, kids. Really."

I looked at Soos. "So... why aren't you hurt?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Dumb luck, I guess." He said casually.

Grunkle Stan momentarily forgot his pain. "So how was your weekend?"

"Oh, we went to a party last night." Mabel said enthusiastically. "It was awesome!"

"You WHAT!?" Grunkle Stan's tone made it clear he wasn't happy. "Didn't I tell you kids you couldn't leave the Shack?"

"No." I replied.

His expression changed. "Oh." Then he smiled. "Well played, kids." Mabel and I smiled. Then his smile faded. "But next time I leave you here alone, you gotta call and ask me before going anywhere. You got it?"

Mabel nodded. I followed suit.

"Good. So what happened at the party?" He asked curiously.

"Um..." I tried to make something up. I didn't want him to know I was hanging out with Pacifica so he could tease me about it for a week straight (I'm not kidding). Or worse yet, that Mabel and I were together now.

Mabel cut me off. "Just normal party stuff." She said too quickly. It wasn't very convincing, either.

Grunkle Stan nodded as if he believed us. Maybe he actually did.

"Well, okay." He stood up, but it took a while due to his pain. "I'm gonna go take a nap and see if I can sleep this pain off before we open shop tomorrow. You kids do whatever." He waved before walking over to his room.

I turned to Soos and smiled. "Hey, wanna go to the arcade?"

Soos sighed. "Sorry dude, but I gotta take the RV down to a mechanic so it can get fixed up. Mr. Pines' orders."

My shoulders fell. "Okay then, how about after?"

Soos scratched the back of his neck. "I dunno, dude. I'm pretty tired. Maybe tomorrow after work, 'kay?"

I sighed. "Okay, I guess. I'll just go alone." I hung my head as Soos walked out the door, his expression not exactly happy, either.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go with you, bro bro."

I turned around to see Mabel. "Really? You would?"

She nodded. "On one condition." She held up a shirt that was in her hand. "You have to wear this matching shirt!"

I looked at it. It was red, with a blue circle in the middle. Inside the circle, in big, purple letters, it said:

 **Mystery Twins**

I looked at Mabel's sweater. The exact same thing.

I smiled. "I'd be honored to." I quickly took my shirt and put on the one in Mabel's hand. She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Someone's got chest hair." She giggled again.

I blushed hard and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are we gonna go or what?"

She grabbed a ring of keys from the side table and jingled them. "I call driving the golf cart."

"No way! Last time you drove us straight into a tree and nearly killed Old Man McGucket."

"Too bad. I already started the engine."

I whipped around to see Mabel in the driver's seat, revving the engine.

"You coming or what?"

I nervously walked over and got into the cart. "Oh boy." I muttered as Mabel slammed her foot on the gas. I screamed as we practically flew out of the driveway.


	12. Fighting The Urge

**Mabel's POV:**

"Wow, I'll never be allowed to do that again." I laughed as I swiped off the leaves from my shoulder. I looked back at the golf cart, which was now on its side, the front completely destroyed by the tree I ran into.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Ya think?"He shrugged. "Well, I guess we better tell Grunkle Stan about this."

My eyes widened. "No! If he ever heard about this, I wouldn't hear the end of it." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Please. Let's just leave it here, okay?"

He thought for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. But only because it's for you."

I wasn't paying attention. When I had pulled him closer, our lip very nearly met. Now, that was all I could think about.

Dipper's expression became concerned. "Mabel?"

Suddenly, I slammed my lips into his. I couldn't help it. I wanted to so badly. Apparently he didn't because he pushed me away from him a second later.

"What the hey-hey, bro-bro?" I whined. I was really confused. _Doesn't he love me?_

Dipper looked around nervously. "Whew. No one saw us." He breathed a sigh of relief, then turned back to me. "What the hell was that about?" He asked in a angry tone.

I was taken aback by his tone. _Why is he talking like this?_ Then I realized why.

We were in public. Anyone could easily see us and if they did, our lives would basically be over.

I hung my head. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I couldn't help myself."

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Listen, Mabel. I love you, more than any brother should, but we have to be careful."

I sighed. "Okay, fine." I was really disappointed that I couldn't kiss him. Or at least not right now.

Dipper smiled. "Besides, I gotta kick in your butt in _Fight Fighters_."

"Ha! You wish." I laughed, giving him a playful shove. "There's no way you're gonna beat me."

(Time Skip: 4:00 PM)

"I can't believe you beat me." I said, crossing my arms as we walked out of the now closed arcade. Dipper and I had decided to keep playing until closing. He won 71 times, while I only won 19 times.

"I did, didn't I." He couldn't help gloating. I sighed. But then I felt him put his arm around me. "But hey, at least I got to play it with my favorite person." I looked at him. He was smiling.

It took every ounce of my strength not to kiss him right then and there. Every time he had said or done something like that in the past, I had the same urge. I fought the urge for years because, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't kiss him, otherwise he might have hated me for life. But now that I knew he loved me, it was harder to resist.

"Mabel? You okay?" Dipper asked, concerned. Apparently, I had zoned out for a while.

With one swift move, I grabbed his shirt and yanked him into the back alley.

"Mabel? What's going on? Hey-"

He was cut off as I pushed into his. This time, he didn't struggle. When we broke the kiss, Dipper's expression became angry.

"Mabel! What did I say earlier?" He yelled.

I was taken aback. He NEVER yelled at me, unless I REALLY messed up.

I hung my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I can't stop myself." Tears began rolling down my face as I sat down on a nearby box.

Dipper sighed. "Look, Mabel. I'm sorry things are the way they are. I-I wish we could be together and no one will care." He kicked a rock on the ground out of anger. Then he started crying.

I was confused. I sniffled before asking: "Why are YOU crying?"

Dipper regained himself a bit. "Because you were."

I smiled. "Liar. You're just being a big baby." I teased.

"Yeah right, I'm too manly to be a baby."

I shrugged. "Well, if you can't defeat Multi-Bear, then we can't call you manly, now can we?"

That shut him up.

He smiled. "C'mon. Let's go home."

"Okay." I stood up and we started walking home.

(Time Skip: 5:28 PM)

 **Dipper's POV**

"Whew! Finally home." Mabel said as she slammed the front door. It had been a long and tiring walk home. I wouldn't have been surprised if Mabel just gave up and decided to sleep in the forest for the night.

My thoughts ran wild. _That would be great. Just her and I in the forest, together. No one to judge us, no one to see us. Just us, doing whatever we felt like._

I snapped back to reality just in time to see Grunkle Stan walk out of his room, quite a bit angry.

"Where have you kids been?" He shouted. "You've been gone all afternoon." He turned to Mabel. "Well?"

I froze. _Why would Grunkle Stan ask Mabel? Usually he would ask me what happened. Unless..._

He knows that something's up.

It hit me right in the chest, hard. It WAS kind of suspicious that we were gone that long, considering we told him we'd only be gone an hour. The reason he asked Mabel was because he wanted the truth out of us. I was decent at lying, but Mabel... not so much.

Now I was scared. Mabel just might crack and spill the beans about us being a couple now. I could only watch as Mabel thought for a few seconds about what to say.

"Um..." Mabel twirled her hair nervously. "Y'know, just going to the arcade, hanging out." She said with no confidence.

I mentally face palmed. _God dammit, Mabel. Why do you have to be such a bad liar?_

He then looked out the window. "And where's the golf cart?"

"Someone stole it." I said a bit too quickly.

Stan nodded as if he believed it, but the look on his face said otherwise. "Well, I hope you aren't doing anything... illegal. Because, you know, I don't want you kids to go to prison like I did. We clear?"

Mabel and I nodded simultaneously.

Stan smiled. "Good. Now make your Grunkle Stan some dinner."

Mabel's face lit up. "Oh yeah? And what if we don't?" She said in a playful tone.

"If you don't, you'll be in for a round of noogies!" Stan said as his hand balled into a fist. Mabel and I turned around and ran into the kitchen, laughing, with Grunkle Stan not far behind.

(Time Skip: 11:39 PM)

Stan's POV:

I opened my eyes for the fifth time that night. I groaned. My mind was not letting me go to sleep.I was thinking too much about those kids.

They lied to me twice today. I know it. They know I know it. I don't want to believe they're in a relationship, but with today combined with Mabel's Diary, it's the best conclusion I could draw up.

I didn't have any real evidence yet, but I needed to find some. I needed to prove this theory right or wrong before this gets out of hand.

If I'm wrong (which I hope I am), I can breathe a sigh of relief and punish them for anything they ACTUALLY did.

But if I'm right (and I hope not), I will have no choice. It'll break my heart to do it, but it'll be for the best.

I'll have to separate those kids.

 **Hilo everyone! It's me, the author (of this book, not the journals, obviously). I wanna know if you liked this chapter, so please review if you did.**

 **That is all. Bye!**


	13. Taking A Chance

**(Time Skip: 9:38AM)**

 **Grunkle Stan's POV:**

"Hey kids! Get downstairs so you can make my breakfast!" I yelled from my seat at the kitchen table. _What's taking them so long?_ I wondered. I thought they would be ready by now considering Mabel woke Dipper and I up at an ungodly hour, because she thought it was Christmas.

Finally, Mabel walked in, smiling as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Morning, Grunkle Stan."

"Morning, pumpkin." I said, my head buried in my newspaper. "Sleep well? Because I didn't."

Her smile quickly changed to a frown. "You never know when Santa's gonna come, y'know." She said, her arms folded.

I didn't respond. I was done talking about this.

Dipper walked into the kitchen, wearing his usual attire, unlike Mabel, who wore unicorn pajamas (not even gonna ask).

"Morning Grunkle Stan." He said as he tried to fix his hair with his fingers. "So, what backbreaking work do you have for me today?"

"None." I responded. "I'm not gonna be in charge today."

"What?" Mabel said as she grabbed the pancake mix from the drawer.

"I'm leaving Soos in charge of the shop today. I'm gonna go catch up with some old buddies of mine." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Yes!" Dipper was obviously excited.

"Wait, I'm in charge?" Soos asked as he walked in. He ALWAYS came early for work so this wasn't a surprise.

"Yeah, whatever." I got up and walked to the front door. "Well, see you kids whenever." I opened the door but turned back one last time. "And remember, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"No promises." Mabel said.

I walked out to my car. I tried to decide where to go today. I actually didn't have any old buddies to visit. Can't believe the kids bought that.

I was doing a bit of a test today. Last night, I managed to get Mabel's favorite stuffed animal (I don't care what it was). I put a tiny hidden camera I found in the "Hidden Room" inside one of it's eyes. Everything it sees will be put on the camera, then tonight I'll take the camera out and watch the footage.

Me leaving for the day was just to make sure the kids were comfortable. Now, if they were hiding anything, I'd be able to catch them.

I sighed. "Sorry, kids. It's for your own good." I mumbled under my breath as I started the engine. "I didn't wanna have to do this, but it's for your future." I sped away from the Mystery Shack.

 **Wendy's POV:**

I groaned as I rubbed my head, trying to make my stupid headache go away. It's been there for at least a day. _Maybe I drank too much at that party..._

 _...Nah! You can NEVER drink too much._

I walked into the Mystery Shack at exactly 10:00, as usual. I never saw the need to come early, unlike Soos.

Speaking of which, he was sweeping the floor when I walked in. "Hey, Soos." I waved.

He looked up. "Oh, hey Wendy. Y'know, you don't have to work today. Weather calls for thunderstorms, so I don't think we'll be getting any tourists."

"When is the weather EVER right?" I asked. As if on cue, I heard the sound of thunder and rain. I sighed. "Never mind." I looked around. "Where's Dipper and Mabel?"

Soos grabbed the dustpan and knelt down to sweep the dust up. "Oh, they're just sleeping. Said they woke up too early today." He dumped the dust into the trash. "So I guess it's just you and me all morning."

"You just made it weird." I said as the doorbell rang. "It's open." I yelled.

The door opened to reveal Candy and Grenda, their clothes already drenched.

"Hey Wendy." Grenda said as hung up her poncho.

"Oh, hey." I greeted them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Candy wrung out her hat. "We are here to relive the party with Mabel."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I said. "They're kinda sleeping right now and-" I looked around. "Where did they go?"

Apparently they ran past me while I was talking. _Whatever._ I thought.

 **Dipper's POV:**

I lied in my bed, pretending to be asleep. I didn't really need sleep, I just needed to rest and clear my mind.

Two days ago, if I was told I would be dating Mabel, I wouldn't have believed it. It has been the craziest two days of my life.

"Dip-Dop? You awake?" I heard Mabel's voice as she kept poking me in the nose. Eventually, I gave up and 'woke up'.

"What is it, Mabel?"

Her devious grin was freaking me out a bit. "Y'know... we're finally alone." She said in a flirty tone.

I groaned a bit. "Mabel, we're not exactly alone. Soos is downstairs and probably Wendy too."

"Dipper, why do have to be so paranoid? They'll be busy working, or not working, in Wendy's case."

"But what if they come up here?"

"You need to learn to relax sometimes, you know that?" She said as she brushed back a loose hair on her face. "Trust me. No one will see us."

I sighed. "Ok, fin-" I was cut off as her lips pressed against mine. For a second, I tensed up but then quickly gave in and kissed back. We only stopped 2 seconds for breath before kissing.

Suddenly, I heard the door creak.

"What was that?" I asked, panicked. I looked up... only to find Waddles there.

Mabel laughed. "Oh. Sorry, I should've told you that I taught Waddles to open doors with his tail."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"See, bro bro? Nothing to worry about. Now... where were we?" Mabel said, regaining her flirty tone.

I thought. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I AM too careful. Aw, what the heck. I'll take a chance just this once._

Suddenly, my confidence came to me. "I think I have a idea." I smiled as I pulled her in for another kiss. I lost all worry of the world around us as our lips connected.

We broke the kiss for air. Mabel smirked. "Was I right or was I right? Wasn't that worth the risk?"

I began to nod, but then I looked behind her. What I saw changed my expression instantly. "Um... Mabel?" I pointed behind her.

She turned around and gasped.

Candy and Grenda stood there, their mouths hanging wide open, speechless.

 _Oh, fuck..._

 **Hey guys! I reposted this chapter because I have an announcement to make. This fanfic is going to be on hiatus. Sorry, but I'm just not passioniate about this story anymore.**

 **This doesn't mean goodbye forever, but probably for a long time. I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Till next time,**

 **-take71**

 **P.S. BWQ OEIHWXR: OUBWXWAR IBW AGIRA!**

 **Hint: Go left on the keyboard.**


	14. The Unexpected Call

**Dipper's POV:**

The four of us just stood/sat there for a moment, not moving. Our mouths were open, but no words were coming out. For the first time in a long time, I had no idea what to do next. If it wasn't for the heavy rain constantly pounding on the triangle-shaped window, you would've been able to hear a pin drop.

Candy was the first, and only, one to speak. "We're, um, gonna go now." She said nervously, tugging on Grenda's shirt sleeve before leaving, with Grenda following suit.

I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when I realized something.

"Uh-oh." I said, beginning to panic.

"Uh-oh, what?" Mabel asked, her tone surprisingly calm.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, not really thinking about what I was doing. "Mabel, your friends just saw us!" I almost shouted. "What if they think we're weird and spill the beans? Word could get around. Our lives would be screwed forever." I continued, standing up and pacing around the room, my hands getting a good grip on my hair, ready to pull it out. I was trying to think of something that I could do to undo this, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Mabel.

"Calm down, Dipper." She said soothingly, but to no avail. I was still freaking out. Then it was her turn to grab my shoulders and shake. "Calm down." She repeated, her voice much less soothing than the first time. Surprisingly, it worked. My breathing slowed and I let go of my hair.

"It's fine, Dipper." She said. "They already know."

"What?" I asked.

"About a year ago, they managed to get a hold of my scrapbook..." She trailed off. She didn't need to say anything else, however, as the pieces of the puzzle were finally put together in my brain.

"Oh." I managed to say. "H-how did they react?"

Mabel shrugged. "They freaked out a little at first, but then we continued on like nothing happened."

"So they won't tell anyone?"

"Nope. We never reveal our secrets, even under the circumstances of death." She said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. Okay. Mabel, we have to be more careful next time." I said sternly. "If that was Grunkle Stan, he'd freak."

Mabel pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"Hey! That's mine and Wendy's thing."

Mabel smiled widely. "You still love her, don't you?" She got up and began to dance around me, pointing her fingers at me. "LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!"

Just then, I remembered a trick that I did when we were kids. "Oh hey, what's that?" I pointed towards the triangle-shaped window. She turned around just long enough for me to flip her long hair over her head, her face now covered in it. She quickly flipped her hair back, clearly not amused.

"Okay, that's it, you dingus. It's on." As soon as she finished the sentence, she flung herself at me. She slipped her hand under my armpit and tickled like crazy. I couldn't stop myself from bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, okay, stop it." I finally managed to squeak out, tears rolling down my face. Satisfied, Mabel got off of me, the smile still on her face. I got up as well, dusting myself off. "Besides, I don't love her anymore."

Mabel's smile fell. "Seriously? Why?"

"I love YOU." I tried to say it in the most romantic way possible, but it just didn't come out that way. I felt my cheeks turn red as a fire truck.

"Love you too." She said just as awkwardly as I had. She leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't as long as the others, just a quick peck, but it let me know she meant those words. I was about to lean in and return the favor, but...

"Ahem."

My head turned to see Wendy leaning up against the door frame. Her expression was best described as blank. If she had seen what had just happened, she didn't show it.

"Phone call." She announced, keeping calm in the otherwise awkward moment.

 **Mabel's POV:**

Dipper and I walked into the gift shop to hear Soos humming a tune into the phone, presumabley trying to stall. He saw us come in and smiled.

"Oh, they're here now. One sec." He passed the phone to me. "You're up, hambone."

I took a deep breath. "This is the one and only Mabel speaking." I said in my most cheerful voice.

"Mabel?" I instantly recognized the voice. The same girl who was trying to woo my Dipper just a few days ago.

"Pacifica?" I replied in surprise. "Why are you calling us?"

There was a few seconds of silence. "Well, you see..."

"You're not calling to talk to Dipper, are you?" I said, annoyed. She knew that I would take trying to kiss my brother personally, she just didn't know HOW personally.

"Well, him too..." She sounded shy, but I wasn't buying any of her 'innocent' act. At least I thought it was an act.

Dipper caught my attention by mouthing the words 'who is it' to me. I just shook my head in response. Soos just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Why?" I asked, even though I had already assumed the answer.

Another few seconds of silence passed. "Because I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

This caught me off guard. "What!?" That's when I realized that Pacifica's voice wasn't the normal bitchy tone you'd get from her. She sounded... genuinely kind.

"Could you get Dipper on the phone too?" She asked. "I wanna talk with both of you."

I motioned for Dipper to come to the phone. He obliged. I was holding the phone like it was on speaker so both of us could hear.

"H-hey." Dipper spoke up, unnecessarily waving at the phone. I made a mental note to tell him to stop being such a dork.

"Hey." Pacifica's quiet reply, shyer than ever. "Listen, I'm sorry for..." She trailed off. "I don't even know."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I-I-I don't even know why I did what I did. I just..." Her voice sounded broken, like she was about to break down right then. "I just... wanted to have a person who isn't practically forced to be my friend to talk to me."

I felt a twinge of guilt and I suddenly felt sorry for her. It was no wonder she tried to make everyone else miserable. She was miserable herself.

I could see in Dipper's eyes that he was feeling the same thing. However, he didn't crack. "That still doesn't explain why you kissed me."

"I wasn't thinking straight, okay?"She nearly shouted, tears in her voice.

Just then, Wendy came downstairs. "Umm... what's going o-"

She was interrupted by Soos pressing a finger to her lips. "Sssh. This is getting good." He whispered.

I refocused on the call. "Are you okay?" I asked. I was surprised at how genuine I sounded.

"Yeah. Just a few tears."Pacifica sniffled through the phone. "Listen, what I'm trying to say is... do you want to be friends?"

The room grew dead silent, as did the other end. I looked at Dipper for a opinion. He didn't help much, just shrugged his shoulders, which left me to my default answer.

"Uh... sure." I answered, trying to sound cheerful about it.

"YAY!" She shouted in such a loud voice that would've hurt someone's ears had the phone been pressed against them. "Hey, my parents aren't home. How about you come over and you can join me in the luxury of being a Northwest?"

"Sure. Why not?" I answered before I even knew what I had said.

"Great! Come over whenever you feel like it." She said in great spirits. I could practically see the biggest smile ever on her face. "I gotta get ready. Talk to you later!"

Dipper and I said our respective goodbyes. The instant I hung up, he said "Mabel, are you crazy? She just called to apologize randomly, which I highly doubt she ever does, then she asks to be friends with us, again randomly, and now, all on the same day mind you, she wants us to come over to her mansion. Don't you find that even a little weird?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Like she said, she's never had real friends before, so she probably doesn't even know she's going a bit too fast." I began heading back up the stairs. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could be a fucking axe murderer!" Dipper exclaimed.

I giggled. "Wow, you really DO worry too much. Now come on. We have places to go and people to see." I smiled.

 **FINALLY DONE! CELEBRATION TIME! *does horrible dance*. Whew, that took 4 1/2 months, believe it or not. Okay, so now this book is no longer on hiatus, BUT! It is still going to be slow updates. My magnum opus (focus) at the moment is Nothing Can Possibly Go Wrong, second priority is this story and last is Pinecest One-Shots. Just so everyone knows.**

 **Well, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Let me know by reviewing. Also if you want, I would LOVE to hear predictions for the next chapter.**

 **One more thing. I would be happy to take reading requests for your books. It doesn't have to be Pinecest, just ask me to read it and I'll find time. Just note that I prefer not to read boyxboy.**

 **Anyways, hope y'all are having a fantastic day and that you are** **carefully guarding your Oreos.** **Cy'all later. Peace!**

 **-take71**

 **P.S. Season 3 of Steven Universe starts tonight.** **Who else is watching?** **Let me know in the reviews!**

 **P.P.S I wrote this at 4am.**


	15. Confrontation

**Dipper's POV:**

I felt myself struggling as her elbow pinned me five feet underwater. She had me trapped there and it didn't look like there was any escape.

My lungs felt like they were gonna burst. I needed air, and fast. With my last bit of energy, I pushed up and forced my way past the arm and back above water. I instantly took a deep breath, letting my breathing return to normal before I turned to my sister.

"Mabel! That's not funny." He yelled. "You almost drowned me."

She shrugged. "I guess I underestimated my strength. Alpha Twin, remember?" She pointed to herself just before someone wrapped their arms around her, lifted her in the air and slammed her into the water.

"Gotcha!" Pacifica declared triumphantly. Her small victory was short-lived, however, as she suddenly fell forward, joining Mabel underwater. All the while, I watched them both wrestle before a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into their tussle.

Eventually, I made it out of the water without drowning (barely). It had been over an hour since we had entered Pacifica's pool at her mansion and my fingers were getting pruny.

Mabel smirked. "What's the matter? Scared of a couple girls?"

"No, I just don't want to look lile I'm 80 today." I shot back, showing her my fingers. The girls then looked at their own.

"Yikes." They said simultaneously. They immediately swam over to me and climbed out. Girls. I thought.

The day with Pacifica had been quite fun. For the first while, it was awkward, but before long it felt like the three of us had been friends forever. Pacifica had joined Mabel and I in constant joking, teasing, competition and plentiful sarcasm. It almost felt like she was part of the gang.

"You guys want a drink or something?" Pacifica asked as she finished drying herself off.

Before Mabel could answer, I stretched my arms out, yawning. "Actually, I'm really tired. I think I'd rather go home." Even though it was a lame excuse, it was the truth. "Mabel?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll stay a bit longer. It's not everyday you get to be in a mansion, you know."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. Bye ladies." I waved before I walked towards the gate and left. Then I realized how long of a walk I had.

Oh boy.

I was so tired when I got back to the Mystery Shack, I stumbled and almost fell when I walked in. Sure enough, Stan was there, marking the prices on everything thousands of dollars higher (seriously, how much money does he need?). When I stumbled in, he pointed at me and laughed.

"What's the matter, Dip?" He asked, still laughing. "You had a bit too much to drink?"

"Stan..." I said with a warning tone, but to no avail.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." He chuckled. "Just... don't tell your parents. It'd look bad, a 60-something year old man letting his 15-year-old nephew drink."

"Stan!" I yelled as I stomped hard onto the gift shop's floor. "Just... stop."

Stan threw his arms up. "Okay, kid. Jeez." His expression turned serious. "Where's Mabel?"

"Oh, y'know, just hanging out with Pacifica." I answered.

Stan raised his eyebrow. "Pacifica? That rich girl who always wears too much makeup?" I nodded. "Huh. I thought they were enemies."

I shrugged. "I guess stuff just happens."

"Yeah. I guess so." Stan scratched the back of his back. There was something on his mind. I could feel it. "Hey, could you come into my office for a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

And there it was. I followed him into his office. The room was as dark and creepy as ever. What didn't help was the fact that the bright, sunny day turned cloudy while I walked back to the shack. I sat down on the seat across from him.

"Alright, Dipper, do you know why you're here?" He asked, his expression business-like. I had to hand it to my Grunkle; he could be an intimidating boss or guardian when he needed to be.

"Not really." I lied. I had a suspicion that he had finally caught on to Mabel and I, but I decided to sit and wait. Stan reached into his pocket, pulled out a smartphone (not as much of a dinosaur as I thought) and began fooling around with it.

After a few minutes of messing with his phone, he finally turned the screen towards me. "Can you explain to me what this is?" He said, emphasizing 'this'. He tapped the screen once and it played a short, but shocking video.

There we were, Mabel and I, her sitting on top of me, our lips pressed together. The angle was very low, but sight was plain as day.

My cheeks were burning. So many questions for Stan ran through my head, such as why, how and where, but I remained silent. I was in a bad position and both of us knew it.

I checked his expression for any sign of what he was thinking. There was no evil grin, so that was a good thing. There was no happy smile either, though.

"I-I-I-" Stan cut me off.

"Dipper, I'm sorry, but... this can't continue." He kept a straight face. "Normally, I wouldn't care, but if word got out-"

It was my turn to cut him off. "No, we'll keep it a secret, I swear. I can plan for everything. We'll never be caught. Ever." I wasn't sure if I would be able to, but I was desperate.

Unfortunately, Stan saw right through my bull. "Dipper, one day you'll be caught. Secrets aren't safe until you take them to your grave and I doubt you and Mabel can stay secret for 70 to 80 years."

I didn't want to admit he was right, but he saw it written all over my face. He continued.

"Let me tell you something. When I was in high school, I knew this really nice guy. Everybody liked him or at least respected him. That is, until people found out he was going out with his cousin.

"It was awful. He was shunned, at best. Some people called him sick and someone even lit his garage on fire. Even his own family turned on him. In the end... it was just too much for him to handle."

I thought I saw him wipe away a tear, but again I said nothing.

"Dipper, I believe that love is love and I'm kinda happy for you, but I don't want you or Mabel to go through that." He folded his arms. "So... you have two options. Either you stop this relationship or I will." He stood up. "Sorry, kiddo, but it's for your own good." And with that, he left.

I wanted to do something. I wanted to get up and tell him off. But I couldn't.

 _He's right._ I thought. _We'll probably be caught and when we do, no one will look at us the same. I don't really care but what about Mabel?_

I tried to imagine her walking through the halls, nobody talking to her, except to hurt her even further. I couldn't see it.

I finally stood up. I knew what I had to do. The cost would be heavy, but I knew what had to be done.

 **Man, I love using cliffhangers. Sorry for a bit more of hiatus. That was not my intention and I'm really sorry.**

 **Anyways, what do you think Dipper is gonna do in the final chapter? Tell me your thoughts in the comments.**

 **And yes, I said final chapter. Sorry, but I'm putting this book to an end. Honestly, I just wanna get it off my plate so I can focus on my other projects. Not that I didn't enjoy this book, but I felt like I was dragging it out too long.**

 **But... I wanna thank everyone on both Wattpad and FanFiction who have supported this book from beginning to end. I have 10.7K reads on Wattpad and 19.3K reads on FanFiction. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and (hopefully) commenting and/or voting. High five a gummy bear on the way out, fire the confetti cannons and try to be as (in)sane as possible.**

 **Peace!**


	16. A Total Mystery

**So... here's a funny story. I have completed this fanfic already. But when I went to post the final chapter, I realized I forgot to post this one! I'm so sorry. But what makes it horrible is that I finished this chapter in OCTOBER. You guys have been waiting FAR too long. So without further ado, let's begin.**

 **Mabel's POV:**

"Wait, WHAT!?" I managed to say. I had just finished spitting out a mouthful of water onto the floor, but fortunately Pacifica didn't mind much.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy." She took a sip of water from her glass. "Who knew that someone would actually kill Lil Gideon?"

I had no idea what to say. Sure, Gideon was evil and creepy when he was younger, but who would actually think of killing an 11-year-old? I didn't feel bad for him, but then again I did.

"And no one found any clues?" I asked.

Pacifica shook her head. "Just an axe. No fingerprints on it, either." I briefly thought of the wax figures I saw a few years back as a possibility, but then remembered that all of them were dead. _At least, I think so._

"Totally mystery, huh?" An idea formed into my head. When she nodded, I felt a smile form on my face. "Let's go check it out, then."

Pacifica saw my smile and shot me a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Well... maybe Dipper and I can crack the case. After all, we ARE the Mystery Twins." I held out a fist before realizing that Dipper wasn't there.

Pacifica smiled. "That name's not half bad." The smile faded as quickly as it came up. "But I can't come. If my parents ever found out I was at a crime scene-"

I cut her off. "C'mon, P. Where's your sense of adventure?" I asked excitedly. When she didn't respond, I continued. "Besides, how am I gonna get in there? I don't think they'll let in just anyone." I elbowed her, hoping she was picking up on the hints.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping up and pumping my fist into the air. "Another victory for the one. The only. MABEL PINES!" I followed this up with a lap around her couch.

"Just let me dress casual." Pacifica turned to leave, ignoring my little celebration. "Oh, and please don't call me P." With that, she left.

"Sure. No problem, P."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Mabel Note #1: Start thinking about what I say._

(Time Skip, sponsored by Oreos, potatoes and the high quality creativity it took to write this. Okay, I'll stop now.)

The ride to the crime scene was too quiet. It was the first time I rode in a limo but Pacifica told me not to touch anything (buzzkill). It also didn't help that the view was super boring.

We finally showed up to the scene. As expected, police tape surrounded a small area and Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were 'guarding' it. Gideon's body had already been taken away but little things had been left behind, things that could potentially help solve the case. Gosh darnit, I'm thinking like Dipper again.

Pacifica tried to walk under the tape, but Blubs blocked her path.

"Hold up, miss." He said. "No unauthorized personnel allowed past this point."

"We're authorized." I jumped in quickly. "Now let us in."

He looked at us for a second. "Alright. Go ahead." He moved aside to let us through. Gosh, the police are so stupid. I thought. Not that I'm complaining.

Pacifica immediately walked over to a phone with a cracked screen.

"This must be Gideon's." She said to herself. "And it still works too."

"Pacifica, that won't help us."

"Yes it will." She argued. "It's possible that he might have contacted his killer sometime beforehand, maybe so the killer could lure Gideon here or a conversation might've happened to anger the killer. Plus there's emails, pictures and internet history that could be factors as well." She counted the possibilities on her fingers.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Pacifica shrugged. "What? I watch a lot of crime shows."

Not knowing what to say, I turned around and began looking for evidence. Not much was there and what was there wasn't very helpful. Then something caught my eye.

An axe. Poorly hidden behind a tree.

I rushed over and picked it up. I felt the urge to swing it and I do so. But it didn't feel right. It was almost like I was swinging it the wrong way.

 _Is this... a left-handed axe?_

I didn't have time to answer that,as Pacifica spoke up.

"Hey, Mabel?"

"Yeah?" I tried to swing it again. It felt as unnatural as the first time.

"How close are you and Dipper?"

I was taken aback by her question. "A bit closer than normal." I said hesistantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Then you might wanna see this picture." Pacifica called me over to her. I walked over and took a peek at the screen. I did not expect to see what I saw.

It was a picture of Dipper and I, the night of our party, in his room, making out on his bed. I quickly went into a nervous panic.

Pacifica squinted at the screen. "It doesn't LOOK photoshopped..." She turned to me. "Did you and Dip actually do this?"

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do and the wheels in my brain weren't turning (the hamster was on vacation, apparently). All that came stumbling out of my mouth was "I... um... well..."

Her next sentence surprised me. "I mean, it's fine if you did-"

"Huh?" I cut her off.

She shrugged. "Well, honestly... I don't see anything wrong with it. If that's what makes you happy, then you should go for it." She took a deep breath. "Look, I haven't exactly been the best person to you and Dipper, but if you guys ever need any help, you can turn to me. Okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Okay. Thanks Pacifica." I don't know what came over me, but I walked over to her and hugged her. She just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Eventually, I pulled away. "Sorry."

"Yeah. It's cool." Pacifica rubbed the back of her head. "By the way, I felt your phone vibrate."

Sighing, I pulled it out of my skirt pocket and saw the message:

Dipper: Meet me on the roof of the Mystery Shack. We need to talk.

"I gotta go." I announced. "See you later!" I turned around and ran off."

 **Pacifica's POV (she threatened to quit over having no spotlight time, so here she is):**

"But what about the-" I called after Mabel before I stopped myself. _Forget it._ I told myself. _I didn't really care anyway._

Then I noticed the axe Mabel was swinging. I picked up and swung it. Now, I had never used a weapon before, but even I knew that something felt off. Our of curiosity, I tried switching my hands' positions and tried again. Although the swing was weaker, it felt... more natural.

 _Hmm..._

 **So... that was a lifeless chapter. Honestly, I just did this so I wouldn't get comments like "What happened to Gideon/Pacifica?" So now you know.**

 **So why did I kill off Gideon. Why? Because I threw him in on Ch. 11 and immediately after I posted it, I decided he didn't serve a story purpose. Also this wouldn't be Gravity Falls related without a little bit of mystery. Who do you think killed Gideon? Put your theories in the comments.**

 **So... Chapter 17 is confirmed to be the finale of BTH. When will that be out? Friday. I already have it made, but I want to give this chapter a bit of time to be read. I once posted two chapters back to back and the second one got read more than the first, so I want to avoid that. However, I have all the chapters posted on my Wattpad, so if you have a Wattpad and you can't wait, go check it out.**

 **And that should about do it. See you guys Friday. Peace!**

 **P.S. If someone can PM me on Friday and remind me to post the last chapter, that'd be a huge help.**


	17. Dipper's Choice

Ladies and gentleman, here we are. The fanfic's finale. I was gonna post tomorrow, but I figured you guys have been waiting long enough. Anyways, enjoy!

 **Dipper's POV:**

The sun was beginning to set below the horizon of Gravity Falls. The red, orange and yellow coloured the sky. And yet, here I was, sitting on the roof, twiddling my thumbs nervously as I stared at my phone. It showed that Mabel had read it, but she hadn't responded yet.

 _Don't worry, Dipper._ I told myself. _She's on her way._

Except that's exactly what I was worried about. I was about to do the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life: I was going to-

"Hey, Dip."

I screamed and jumped a bit in my seat. I heard the all-too familiar laugh, then I saw her.

"Gotcha." Wendy laughed. "Jeez, you were so zoned out, anyone could've scared you." She frowned and sat down on the edge of the lawn chair. "Why are you up here all of a sudden? What's wrong?"

I sat beside her. "I have to tell Mabel something important." I answered. "And... I gotta tell her in a way that it doesn't hurt her."

Wendy gave me a confused look. "You're breaking up with her already? Dude, it's been like half a week."

I was about to ask her how she knew, but then I remembered that she saw us this morning. Even though I didn't know how long she stood there, it was a pretty obvious sign. So I closed my mouth and nodded.

"But... why?" Wendy pressed on.

I went on to explain what Stan had said to me in his office and the choice I had to make.

"Damn." She said when I finished. "I-I dunno what to say about that." I saw her eye catch something. "And it looks like I don't have time, either. Mabel's here."

"Crap." I blurted out.

"Sorry, dude, but I gotta go. Laters." She waved before she disappeared back into the gift shop. I only waved back.

I was only able to get a few seconds of silence before Mabel made her way to the roof.

"Hey, bro bro." She greeted me, smiling the best she could. It was clear that she had run all the way here. She was almost out of breath. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah..." I looked down and began twiddling my thumbs.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" She sat down beside me and began tracing her finger on my leg.

"Well..." I decided to just get the words out. "I don't think this is such a good idea." I said in a way that couldn't have been more depressing if I tried.

I looked up and saw her eyes. I felt my heart shatter as I saw the sadness in them. "What?" Mabel asked. I was barely able to hear her.

"Us." I sighed. "We can't be together anymore, Mabel. Not like we have been. Look, I love you, and not just as a twin, but if someone found out about us...we'd probably never see each other again. Do you understand?"

Mabel turned her head away.

"Mabel?" No answer. "Mabel, please ans-"

I never got to finish my sentence. At that moment, she turned her head, cupped both my cheeks with her hands and kissed me. After a split second of inital shock, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. When she pulled away, she threw her arms around me.

"Hey." She said into my right ear. "Let me tell you something, dumb-dumb. I love you, more than anything. I'll choose you over anything: my friends, our family, even a normal life. All day, every day, for the rest of my life. And I know you feel the same, Dip. I've seen it."

I thought this over as Mabel rested her head on my shoulder. _She's right. I'd give up anything for her. In a heartbeat. I can't imagine life without her. I-_

I cut my thought short as Mabel pulled out of the hug. She was smiling again, brightening everything around her as she did, as she always has.

I returned her smile as I told her: "Mabel, I have a plan."

 **Mabel's Diary**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _These last few days have been some of the craziest, stressful and yet most amazing of my life, I'm not gonna lie. For one, I found out that Dipper loves me in the same way I love him! Only in my dreams could I imagine that happening! We've been 'going out' these past few days, but it feels like we had already been dating for years. Maybe we were, and we just didn't know it yet._

 _But there were downsides as well. For a while, Dip was having doubts. He wasn't too sure that we wre doing the right thing morally, but my greatness was able to convince him otherwise. Besides, morality is irrelevant anyways._

 _And it turns out Grunkle Stan was trying to keep us apart for the sake of our future. I mean, I love my Grunkle and I like that he was looking out for us, but not cool. Luckily, a great acting performance from me managed to convince him we had broken up. But was he doesn't know is that our relationship has just begun._

 _But even though Dipper is scared to death of being uncertain, he has a point. We need to keep our love a secret, because society frowns upon what we're doing. It'll be tough, but we can do it. We ARE the Mystery Twins, after all._

 _Wow, that was a lot or writing. I think I broke my wrist. And it looks so serious, too. Maybe Dip's smarts are finally rubbing off on me. Home to write again soon!_

 _-Mabel_

 _P.S. Waddles looks too cute when he's sleeping. He's like a little baby!_

 _P.S.S. Found better hiding spot for diary's key._

 **And we're done. I have finally, FINALLY, completed this fanfic. It's been a long, bumpy ride, but looking back, I wouldn't trade it for anything. This has been a great experience, and everyone who has read and reviewed has only enhanced the experience. Thank you.**

 **So... what do I plan on doing next? Sadly, I think I need to take a new direction. I need to expand my fanfic writing into my other favorite shows. However, my work with Pinecest is not done quite yet. I still have to finish my other Pinecest fanfic, Nothing Can Possibly Go Wrong and I plan on adding an epilogue/one-chapter sequel to properly wrap this story up.**

 **So, for the last time, have an awesome day/night, have a great 2017 and... well, peace!**


	18. AN

Well, it's been a little over two years since I started this fanfiction, and a year and a half since I started posting it to this site. I don't remember exactly how or why, but I believe that I originally wanted to make a non-shippy fanfic and somehow my friend Jaden managed to inspire me into doing this Pinecest fanfiction.

Looking back, I am not proud of this story at all. In the early chapters, there was a lot of heart put into it. The later chapters had lots of effort put into it, but no heart. This story is a mess, at while I think this is a bad story, I can learn from this and grow as a writer and a person to improve myself. So this story remains posted as a reminder that I can always improve.

Now, some of you have been asking for a sequel, and the answer to that is no. There is no way I would commit to a full 10-15 more chapters of this. HOWEVER, I am thinking that, despite my disliking of this story, I should still write a one-chapter epilogue/stand-alone/whatever to pay tribute to my very first story of Wattpad. Would you guys want that? Leave your thoughts in the comments.

Also, this site NEEDS to implement a like button for the story comments, so I can like your comments. Seriously, I laugh my ass off reading comments and I wish I could show more appreciation. But just my thoughts.

Peace! 


End file.
